


Taking Things Slow

by sffan



Series: Velocity [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal wants to take things slow with Simon. Simon tries to change his mind.





	Taking Things Slow

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be PG-13, but then Simon and his naughty mouth got away from me. Bad Simon, ba...no wait...Good Simon, goooood Simon.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 15, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Wuh de tyen ah = Dear god in heaven 

Mal holds Simon's face between his hands and leans in to brush their lips together. Slowly, gently, he adds pressure, and Simon's startled eyes close and he returns the kiss. Mal runs his tongue along the line of Simon's soft lips teasing them open. Mal sucks the full bottom lip into his mouth and runs his tongue along it. Simon is _trembling_ under his hands. Mal has wanted this for so long, so damn long - ever since he first laid eyes on the doctor. But he resisted, resisted with everything he had in him - it was wrong, he was the Captain of the ship, he couldn't show any favouritism, if things went wrong it could get very uncomfortable - on and on he came up with valid reasons why he shouldn't have this, couldn't have this. But sometimes, just sometimes, the heart over-rides common sense. 

Mal deepens the kiss and he slides his tongue into Simon's mouth. Mal wants to memorize this moment - the soft moan Simon makes when their tongues meet, the taste of him, the curves and contours of his mouth, the soft skin under his hands, and the crisp, clean scent that surrounds him. He sucks Simon's tongue into his mouth and the doctor eagerly maps the inside of Mal's mouth. Their tongues slip and slide over and around each other. Both moaning and trembling, the kiss gets deeper and wetter as each tries to consume the other. Their bodies strain towards each other like magnets. Simon's hands are tangled in his shirt and the doctor tries to pull him closer, and Mal wants nothing more than to crush that slim form to his, but he knows that if their bodies touch now he will lose control and he doesn't want to - not yet. Mal plants his feet and refuses to move. Simon pulls back and looks at Mal, a question in his eyes. 

"I want to take things slow," Mal says breathlessly, heart pounding in his chest. "Not rush it." He runs a thumbnail across Simon's wet, kiss-swollen lips and leans forward once again to claim them. Simon understands, stops trying to pull Mal closer, and moves his hands down to rest lightly on Mal's hips. 

Mal breaks the kiss by trailing kisses across Simon's jaw. He slides one hand up into Simon's soft, thick dark hair and tilts his head back so that he can gain access to Simon's neck. He plants soft, wet kisses along the column of flesh until he reaches the pulse point, then he begins to suck. Simon's fingers dig into his hipbones and he begins to moan again. As he leaves his mark on Simon's neck, Mal opens the first few buttons on Simon's vest and shirt, exposing the hollow of his throat. He runs a finger along Simon's collar to open it further. Mal then kisses his way down to Simon's collarbone. 

Simon tangles his hand in Mal's hair and pulls Mal's face back up to his. Up until this point, Simon has been willing to follow Mal's lead, but no more. Bringing his other hand up to cup the back of Mal's neck, Simon takes Mal's bottom lip between his teeth and bites, just hard enough not to break the skin. When Mal gasps, he plunges his tongue deep into Mal's open mouth. Then, Simon begins to slowly slide his tongue in and out of Mal's mouth. 

Waves of heat course through Mal's body as Simon _fucks_ his mouth with his tongue. Making a sound that can only be called a whimper, Mal realizes a few more minutes of this and he's going to come in his pants - something he hasn't done in close to 20 years. Shaking, he breaks the kiss. 

"Wuh de tyen ah!" Mal exclaims. He runs a finger across Simon's lips and says breathlessly, vibrating with desire, his dick throbbing in his pants, "You have a wicked mouth, Simon Tam." 

Simon grins evilly and begins to suck on Mal's finger. Groaning, Mal buries his face against Simon's shoulder and tries, desperately to remember why he wanted to take things slow. He is just sliding a hand down Simon's back to pull him into his embrace, when the comm on the wall crackles to life. 

"Mal," Wash says urgently, "You better get up here. Now." 

Reluctantly, Mal lets go of Simon. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Mal reaches over and flips the switch. "On my way." 

"I...I have to go now," Mal says lamely as he pulls away. 

"I know. We can continue this later." Simon says with a sexy smile. 

Running light fingers across Simon's cheekbone, Mal leans in for one last kiss before he turns to leave. 

"Oh, and Mal," Simon says, eyes twinkling with mischief, "one last thing. If you insist on taking things slow, next time, you _are_ going to come in your pants." 

With a deep, shaking breath, and a blush burning his cheeks, Mal leaves the infirmary. 


End file.
